


I'll hold you as you bleed

by Laughingvirus



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood, Character Turned Into Vampire, M/M, lots of blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 15:40:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16643030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laughingvirus/pseuds/Laughingvirus
Summary: “I’ll chase the fear and the pain away, love,” he promised as Hyunjin let out a choked sob.





	I'll hold you as you bleed

A sickening crack rang through the cold alley as Chan twisted the head of the human man, snapping his neck and killing him instantly. His body was on high alert, muscles tense and trembling as the silence lowered itself, like a blanket trying to suffocate him. The iron stench of blood was heavy in the air and Chan took a shuddering breath, not daring to look behind him.

Chan’s heart may have stopped beating a long time ago, but recently, he had found a reason to live again. Someone had entered his life. Someone who made his heart figuratively beat again.

That someone was now laying dead behind him, murdered brutally by the man laying in front of Chan’s feet. Without a heartbeat, Chan wouldn’t even be able to give him a second chance in life.

Chan inhaled, the blood making his stomach churn and he bit his lips, sharp fangs grazing his bottom lip. He braced himself, preparing himself for the sight and he turned around. His body acted on its own as he stepped forward, sitting down beside the body. 

He reached out a shaking hand to stroke his fingers over Hyunjin’s still warm cheek, his eyes stinging. Had he been able to cry, tears would have been rolling down his cheeks by now. His ears were ringing, not being able to pick up any sound at all and a sob slipped past his lips. His whole being hurt. He had found something to make eternity worthwhile and he cursed whatever deities that had ripped Hyunjin from him.

“Don’t leave,” he whispered, looking down at Hyunjin’s body, his chest tightening in sorrow. What was he supposed to do now? How was he supposed to continue living?

A sudden inhale tore through the silence, breaking it and Chan widened his eyes as Hyunjin took a deep breath. Confusion and relief washed over him and he moved both his hands to cradle Hyunjin’s face. 

“Hyunjin?” he asked, voice a mere whisper in the cold night air. Hyunjin’s eyes fluttered open and he let out a pained whimper. His eyes were unfocused, pupils flickering around as he tried to breath. A wheezing sound could be heard as he breathed. “Hyunjin, c-can you hear me?” Chan asked, his voice trembling as fear dug itself into his chest.

“Chan,” Hyunjin breathed, fingers wrapping around Chan’s wrist weakly. “I-I’m scared,” he choked, his lips trembling as he struggled to breathe. Chan could hear it, how his heart was fighting to continue beating. He could see how Hyunjin was fighting to stay alive. “It hurts.”

“I’m here, love,” Chan whispered, brushing his thumbs over Hyunjin’s cheekbone. “I’ll make it go away,” he leaned down to press his cold lips against Hyunjin’s bloody ones. “I’ll chase the fear and the pain away, love,” he promised as Hyunjin let out a choked sob. 

“I don’t want to die,” he whimpered. Pain ripped in Chan’s chest as he kissed Hyunjin again, his lips gentle against Hyunjin’s, before leaning down to press his lips against Hyunjin’s neck. He inhaled, the sharp and strong scent of Hyunjin’s blood and as he did, he reached for Hyunjin’s hand, lacing their fingers together. Hyunjin’s hands had already started to go cold and Chan sighed. 

“I’m so sorry,” he mumbled, kissing Hyunjin’s soft skin once before opening his mouth, fangs bared. He bit Hyunjin, his fangs breaking the skin easily and Hyunjin tensed up, his hand gripping Chan’s a little tighter and he let out a weak cry of pain. Chan pulled back, looking down on Hyunjin as the venom began to take effect. He could see Hyunjin’s eyes gloss over, his face relaxed as he stared up into the sky, lips slightly parted. This was the worst part of the transformation, for the one who had to suffer watching it. 

Chan took a deep breath, bringing his own wrist up to his lips and bit into it. His skin was tougher than Hyunjin’s but his fangs were sharp enough to break through it, drawing blood. He held out his bloody wrist to Hyunjin’s lips, allowing drops of blood to drip between his slightly parted lips. 

Then he waited.

He wasn’t sure how long he waited, but it felt like an eternity. He could hear Hyunjin’s heart stop, his lungs giving up. He sat beside Hyunjin in the cold alley as life slowly escaped Hyunjin and all he could do was to wait. He reached out, hand trembling as he closed Hyunjin’s eyes. 

Hyunjin looked peaceful somehow, under all the blood. 

Sorrow bubbled in his chest again and he lowered his head. There was no guarantee that Hyunjin’s turning would have been successful. What he he had failed? What if Hyunjin really was dead?

“Chan,” a breathless whisper snapped him out of his own thoughts and Chan looked up to see Hyunjin move a little, eyelids fluttering open to reveal gray blue eyes, a matching color to Chan’s own. 

“Hyunjin!” Chan exclaimed as Hyunjin sat up, his blue eyes flickering around before he fixed them on Chan. Chan raised a trembling hand, placing it gently on Hyunjin’s cold cheek. “I-it worked.”

“I…” Hyunjin breathed, licking his lips and he swallowed hard. “I’m really thirsty,” he said quietly before looking around the alley. Chan hummed, brushing his thumb over Hyunjin’s cheek. Relief watched over him as he pulled down the collar of his turtleneck, offering his neck to Hyunjin.

“C-Can I?” he asked, moving to sit on his knees in front of Chan. Chan just hummed and he could hear Hyunjin let out a shaky breath, placing a hand on Chan’s thigh, leaning forward. His nose brushed over Chan’s neck, a shuddering breath dancing over Chan’s cold skin.

“Go on, love,” Chan coaxed, brushing his hand soothingly over Hyunjin’s arm. Hyunjin hummed before opening his mouth, biting down on Chan’s neck, his fangs breaking the skin.

**Author's Note:**

> Some bloody Hyunchan bs that has been sitting in my wips for a day or so. Thought I'd finish it up somehow lmao
> 
> Hope you like it haha Thank you for reading uwu
> 
> I'm Pinkpunchmango @ twt and heres [my cc](https://curiouscat.me/sparklegay1337)


End file.
